Which Path? Which Love?
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Jack is caught in the middle of the ultimate Heylin & Xiaolin struggle. To get the dragon of darkness on thier side. What side will Jack choose? Will he survive this ordeal. And where has all his pudding cups gone? Pairing decided. Chapter 4 is up.
1. The Nightmare

-1A/N; I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and this is my first XS fan fic. So here it goes and flames will be put out with Omi. Oh… and I cant come up with a major Jackx??? Pairing so I'm leaving it up to decide which pairing I should use. Remember, Jack is the main character and so the pairing must include him and all pairings (straight, yaoi, and all others accepted.) So here's the first chapter. Don't forget to review and vote.

**Chapter One**

**The Nightmare**

It was a cold night, a chilly wind blowing through the forest. Jack didn't know why he was out here. He ventured into the forest, a feeling telling him this was where he was meant to be. He kept going, never stopping even though his legs were burning and he had been walking for hours now.

He eventually entered a clearing in the middle of the forest. He slowly entered the clearing, his heart beating rapidly. Jack reached the middle of the clearing and stopped. A cold chill ran down his spine as he saw a pair of yellow eyes watching him from in the trees. Dark chuckling echoed throughout the night and he realized he was surrounded. Chase stepped out in front of him, Wuya not too far from him. Next was Raimundo, then Clay, who were at his left, then Omi and Kimiko behind him. To his right was Hannibal Bean and Katnappe. He looked around as they started walking towards them, nothing but dark intentions in their eyes.

"What do you want?' Jack asked, his voice cracking with each word.

"We want you gone Jack," they all said in unison. Jack shivered as they closed in on him. He was trapped. He tried to activate his copter-pack but Omi and Kimiko ripped it off of his back. He spun around, knowing this was it.

"Don't hurt me!" he begged.

"Lets rip him limb from limb," Chase suggested.

"Lets chop him up," Rai said as he drew his blade of the nebula out of his leader robes.

"Why don't we eat him? I bet he tastes like chicken," Bean said. Jack whimpered and fell to his knees. All of the people were around him now, no way for him to escape. Suddenly the moon turned from pale white to blood red. A massive roar shook the forest. Suddenly a gigantic black dragon came out of the sky and with one swish of its tail sent all but Jack flying back into the tree line. The dragon wrapped around Jack and brought it's head up to Jack's and looked him in the eyes.

"You are weak," it said it's voice deep and scary.

"I…" Jack was about to retaliate and argue but somehow he knew he shouldn't.

"You're right," he sighed, as he hung his head, "I am weak…I always have been," he said.

"You can be strong. You must be strong. They will turn on you Jack Spicer. One day they will come for you to get rid of you. They will want to kill you. You must beat them to it. You must kill them first," the dragon said with a chuckle.

"Kill!? I-I couldn't kill anyone!" he stammered.

"No you cant…yet. Soon, when the blood moon raises and you stand before it, you shall obtain power young one. You shall get my power. For I am you," The dragon's form shimmered and he transformed into Jack. Jack stared into the same red eyes he saw every morning in the mirror, but something was different about this other Jack. This Jack's eyes were filled with pride, confidence, and power.

"What?"

"I am you. I am inside of you Jack. You are a dragon. And soon your powers will awaken and you will become the strongest on both sides. Just embrace your power and you will win. You will be able to accomplish your goals. You will even be able to win over the one you love," Jack blushed when the other him said that.

"Really?'

"Yes," the other Jack put his hand on Jack's shoulder and leaned in close. He put his lips to Jack's ear.

"Just wake you and you are one day closer. In three days the power of darkness will be yours." the other him whispered.

Jack suddenly sat up in his bed and looked around. He was in his room, no longer in the cold forest. His black blankets were wrapped around him like a cocoon. Nothing was out of place and he was all around.

"Three days? What is it with these dreams?' Jack asked himself.

Outside of his window sat a crow, its beady black eyes looking in the window. It squawked once and flew off into the night, back to it's master.

A/N; well there's the first chapter. Vote and review. Say anything you want, and all pairings accepted. So see ya later. 


	2. The Prophesy and the Showdown

-1A/N; Thank you all who reviewed and thank all who read. I loved every one of the reviews and you have voted. And it's a three way tie. The pairings and number of votes for them are listed below.

Jack/Kim; 2

Jack/Chase; 2

Jack/Katnappe(Ashley); 2

So keep voting and I think in about two weeks the main pairing will be decided. So vote vote vote. And here is the next chapter.

**Chapter Two**

**The Prophesy and the Showdown**

The black crow flew over the vast mountain range where Chase Young's evil lair was located. It flew towards the massive entrance and entered through one of the holes on the rock that looked like the monsters mouth that was Chase's front door. It flew up to his meditation spot. It landed on his shoulder and looked at him. Chase was silent, his eyes closed and in an intense meditation. The sun was raising and the bird would wait for him to speak first.

It was about fifteen minutes before Chase spoke.

"I take it he had another dream?" Chase asked. The crow squawked in response.

"Heh…It seems I might need to investigate. I have noticed the changes in him, and it seems I'm the only one. But I need a Shen Gong Wu to find out for sure. I think I know who to use as the perfect scapegoat. Wuya!" He yelled as he stood up and jumped down to the ground. Wuya came walking into the room, a sleepy look in her eyes.

"What? You woke me up. Evil needs at least its eight hours," she said with a yawn.

"I have decided it is time to raid some Shen Gong Wu," Chase said. Wuya's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, make me repeat myself and we wont go at all," he growled.

"Who's Shen Gong Wu are we raiding, might I ask?"

"The Xiaolin Monks. We cant allow them to get too many. We need some in our possession. And you've been an obedient one lately, so I thought this would be your reward. I'll help you of course, but I am only interested in one Wu," Chase said with an evil chuckle.

"Just one? Which one?" Wuya asked, now suspicious.

"The Shadow of Fear," Chase responded.

"Why that one?"

"Because I have some investigating to do. If my hunch is correct…the dragon of the darkness will soon awaken." Chase said as he turned to leave.

"The dragon of the darkness!? Are you sure?" Wuya asked now very exited.

"Yes. And as we know from the prophesy the dragon of the darkness will lead one of the two sides to victory over the other."

"I know the main part of the prophesy…but I never heard the entire thing," Wuya said.

"It goes like this. When the full blood moon rises, on the eve of the first thrown punch, a dragon will arise. This dragon will be gifted with the powers of darkness and be on neither the Heylin or Xiaolin side when the awakening happens. They will be alone and all powerful. It is said that which ever side the dragon of the darkness chooses, that side will win and the battle will come to an end. If I am correct the dragon will soon be awakened and he will be a great ally to possess,"

"Why do you need the Shadow of Fear then, and what is the eve of the first punch?"

"I need the Shadow of Fear because it is said that the dragon will dream of his powers speaking to him. They will tell him thing that will keep him going in a time of pure sorrow. And the eve of the first punch is the anniversary the Heylin side and the Xiaolin side ever started fighting. So you see. And the anniversary is three days away," Chase said. Wuya gasped. It was terrific news.

"Lets go then. If you find out whoever you think is the dragon really is the dragon, you'll tell me right?"

"Of course. Now lets go get some Shen Gong Wu," Chase said as he walked to the exit with Wuya behind him. They exited Chase's lair and stood at the end of the cliff. Chase wrapped an arm around Wuya and flew off towards the Xiaolin temple to fulfill their evil deed.

It was the crake of dawn and the Xiaolin warriors were out on the training ground. They were spread out and doing warm-ups and stretches. Rai stood up and stretched his back.

"Alright, lets start today with some sparing," Rai said with a smile. The others groaned and stood up. Master Fung came out of the temple and walked over to the Xiaolin warriors. Rai turned around and got a scared look on his face.

"We're training today I swear," he said waving his arms in front of him in defense.

"There will be no training today Raimundo," Master Fung said, his voice having that ominous tone to it.

"What?! But just last week I said no training today and you made me dish monkey that day! And we had a feast. I was up two days straight doing those nasty dishes!" Rai exclaimed.

"Your excuse was laziness Raimundo. The reason I am calling off training for today is because soon will be the end of your battles with the Heylin side," Master Fung said.

"What do you mean? Is the last of the Shen Gong Wu going to reveal itself soon?' Kimiko asked.

"No, I do not mean the battle over the Shen Gong Wu. I mean the entire Xiaolin struggle against the Heylin forces might be coming to an end very soon." Master Fung replied. The four monks gasped, not believing what they had just heard.

"You mean…we're going to win?" Omi asked.

"The victor has yet to be decided. All that is foretold is the battle will come to an end with the awakening of the dragon of the darkness," Fung said, the worry plain on his face.

"The dragon of the darkness? That sounds mightily evil Master Fung sir," Clay said scratching his head.

"Yeah…with a name like that it would seem that it is a weapon that is most defiantly evil," Omi added.

"What is it, Master Fung?" Rai asked.

"The dragon of the darkness is the final dragon. But it is neither a Xiaolin dragon or a Heylin dragon. At least not when it's powers first awaken. It will not be on either side. The side to gain the young dragon's loyalty is the side the prophesy says will triumph."

"So who is it?" Kimiko asked, very interested.

"No one knows." Master Fung said.

Just then the alarm (which Dojo had purchased…well he had Kimiko buy it but he picked it out) on the Shen Gong Wu vault went off.

Jack was standing at his work bench, working on his newest creation. He wasn't able to get back to sleep after he had woken up and decided to come into his evil lair. Five discarded cans of now empty energy drink lay on the floor at his feet. He had to have them now just to function. The dreams had left him sleep deprived and no matter how tired he was after awaking from the dreams he couldn't get back to sleep.

Jack was again constructing a new Robo-Jack. This time he had changed the programming. It seemed when ever he programmed it to obey it malfunctioned and went against him. So with this one he was giving it a whole new program. He decided to give it free will and its own unique personality. He also added to the program that it would like Jack. He programmed it more to be his friend rather than an evil cohort.

Jack yawned as he finished the final work on the body. The programming was complete and everything was perfect. Now all he had to do was charge it's power core for twenty four hours and it would be up and running. Jack took the large power cable and hooked it up to the Robo-Jack's back. He smiled at his work and got another energy drink.

He gulped down the drink, enjoying the buzz it gave him. He crushed the can and threw it to the floor. He looked out his window and saw the sun was raising. He bet the monks were still sleeping. He quickly got out of his pajamas and got on his usual attire. He threw on his Frankenstein shirt and black pants. He got on his socks and shoes, his socks matching for once. He put on his trench coat and goggles and lastly strapped on his Jack-pack.

"Time to go get me a few more Shen Gong Wu," he said to himself. He grabbed one of the two Shen Gong Wu he had left, the third arm sash. He decided to leave the monkey staff, it being his favorite and he had no wish to lose it any time soon.

"Come on Jack-Bots. Lets go," he said as he snapped his fingers. His loyal Jack-Bots flew to his side. Jack opened the strong metal doors that led outside and activated his Jack-pack. He flew off into the morning sky, his Jack-Bots following close behind.

Chase and Wuya had just opened the vault and the alarm went off.

"Hurry and get your Wu!" Chase ordered as he ran down the stairs towards the location of the Shadow of Fear. Wuya grumbled about being yelled at but she still went on nabbing all the Wu she could and stuffing them into the small brown bag Chase had given her. She was able to fit in the Reversing Mirror, the Rio Reverso, the Serpent's Tail, the Eye of Dashi, and the Sphere of Yun. Wuya ran up the stairs and exited the vault, and came face to face with the Xiaolin dragons.

"Wuya? You're stealing our Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Were you expecting Jack?" Wuya asked as she put the bag behind her back and reached inside.

"Yes…we were," Rai said, "But we could kick your butt." he said. The four got into fighting stances. Jast as Rai was going to order the attack Chase came out of the vault with the Shadow of Fear in hand.

"Chase?! Your stealing Shen Gong Wu?!" Omi exclaimed. Chase just looked at the monks and smiled.

"I need this certain Wu for a little…expedition," Chase said, pausing at the end and it looked like he had to search for the right word.

"Expedition?" Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm going to do a little dream searching of a certain individual." he said, pure malice in his eyes.

"Who? Who's dreams are you going to invade Chase?" Rai asked his anger raising.

"If I told you, you wouldn't care. It isn't the dreams of one of your friends, if that is what you are afraid of," he said as he started towards the monks, heading for the exit.

"You're not going anywhere!" Omi yelled. "Tiger Strike!" Omi leapt into the air and came down at him with a flying kick. Chase easily dodged the attack and proceeded to grab Omi by his head and throw him into his friends. Clay jumped forward and caught Omi.

"Thank you very much Clay" Omi said as Clay put him down.

"Don't mention it little partner," Clay responded. Rai front flipped in front of his friends and held out his hands, palms facing Chase.

"Wudai Star Wind!" he yelled. A large gust of wind blasted from his hands and went for Chase. Wuya stepped in the way and held out the Reversing Mirror.

"Reversing Mirror!" she yelled. Rai's attack stopped and flew back at him. He didn't have enough time to dodge the attack and it hit him full force. He flew back and slammed into the wall.

"Rai!" the four monks yelled in unison as they ran over to their fallen leader.

"Fool." Chase said as he walked towards the exit again. Rai stood up and the four monks ran and blocked Chase's escape.

"You're not going any where with out Wu!" Kimiko yelled.

"Lets go guys!" Rai yelled. The other monks nodded.

"Wudai Orion…" before they could finish their Wudai Orion Formation the glass ceiling of the vault shattered. The glass fell and hit the ground. Chase, Wuya, and the monks looked and there was Jack.

"Well well well, it looks like you two had the same idea. Jack-Bots! Attack!" Jack ordered. His bots flew in and went straight for the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Damn it Jack!" Rai cursed. "Take care to Jack first. We need to get rid of him before we deal with Chase," Rai yelled.

'Got it!' Kimiko said as he leapt into the air and knocked down three Jack-Bots with a single chop. Clay too joined the fray as he jumped up, grabbed two Jack-bots and threw them into five other ones, taking out all seven. Omi flipped through the air and took out eight more. Rai pulled out his blade of the nebula. He swung the blade and it transformed into it's nunchuck form and took out five. More Jack-Bots flew into the vault and attacked the monks. Two jack-Bots grabbed Clay by his arms and spun him around. They released him and he flew into Omi. Kimiko attacked the two who attacked Clay but three more came out of nowhere and slammed into her and she hit the floor hard.

Rai was surrounded by Jack-Bots and they swarmed him. He kicked and punched most of them to pieces, but there were too many. They got a hold of him and threw him into his friends.

"It looks like you Xiaolin Monks are rusty," Chase laughed as he walked out of the vault. Wuya followed behind him laughing as well.

"That's it! Shoku Wind Dragon!" he yelled. His body began to glow as he began to float. He held out his hands, palms out towards the bots and the bases touching. A massive dragon shaped tornado erupted from his hands and flew through the vault, taking out every last Jack-Bot. Rai floated down and the glowing dissipated.

"Rai…that was amazing," Kimiko said in awe. Rai just turned around and smiled.

"Hey, that's what being a Shoku Warrior is all about. Now lets go get Chase," he said.

"Forget about me already?' Rai and the others turned to see Jack flying out of the vault, through the busted glass ceiling, with his arms full of Shen Gong Wu.

"See ya later, Xiaolin Losers!' he yelled as he disappeared from sight.

"We can still catch them. You guys go after Chase and Wuya, I'll get Jack." Rai said. Without another word Rai jumped into the air and flew off after Jack. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi ran out of the vault.

Jack flew as fast as he could, but Rai was faster. Rai came up from behind him and with a punch, smashed his Jack-pack to pieces. Jack fell, screaming his trademark high pitched girly scream. He was about to his the ground when he felt someone catch him. He looked up and his eyes widened when he realized he was in Chase's arms.

"Chase?" Jack asked, obviously confused. Rai landed not too far from Jack and Chase, a confused look on his face.

"When did you start caring about Jack?" Rai asked as his fellow monks approached the scene each as confused as Rai.

"I told you already," Chase said as he gently set Jack down on his feet.

"I wont let anything happen to Jack. He will not be harmed in my presence," Chase said. He removed one of his black gloved and put his hand on Jack's cheek. He rubbed his cheek gently making Jack blush slightly. All were silent for a second before it clicked for Omi.

"You wanted the Shadow of Fear to use on Jack!" he yelled. Jack blinked up at Chase a small look of fear in his eyes.

"Jack?" Kimiko asked.

"I makes sense. He said we wouldn't care who he used it on. He was talking about Jack," Rai said now getting it.

"You hear that Jack? They don't care about you. I do though. You belong on our side. You know you do Jack," Chase said.

"What are you up…" Rai trailed off. Suddenly it made all came together. It was clear what Chase was up to. Jack wasn't on either side, but it wasn't because he was neutral…it was because neither side wanted him. Could Jack be the dragon of the darkness?

Rai suddenly flew at Chase and delivered one powerful kick to his ribs. Chase skidded across the ground but remained on his feet. He looked at Rai, pure wraith in his eyes.

"I wont let you win!" Rai yelled. Jack snapped out of his trance. He ran away from Rai, not wanting to go up against him.

He had no idea what was going on but he knew he didn't have the time to think about it right now. He just had to get out of here with his stolen Wu. That's when he noticed Wuya's bag of Shen Gong Wu. His greed told him more Wu couldn't hurt. Besides, he might get something out of her if they had a showdown. He dived and grabbed hold of the bag. It was time to get some Wu and some answers.

"Wuya! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"


	3. Jack vs Wuya

-1Jack Pairing Results:

Jack/Chase; 10

Jack/Kim; 4

Jack/Rai; 2

Jack/Kat; 6

A/N; These are the current results and in the next chapter the winning couple will be revealed. Now the polls are still open until I start writing the next chapter, which will be Firday. So vote and please don't forget to review. Well…I guess you have to review to vote…scratches head as Jack laughs at him

Jack; Hahahaha! You're talking skills are worse than mine…wait that didn't come out right.

Me; Lets get on with the chapter…

**Chapter Three**

**Jack vs. Wuya**

"Wuya! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack cried. Wuya looked shocked that Jack would challenge her.

"You're challenging me? YOU?! We're on the same side!" she yelled.

"I am not on your side! Now, my Third Arm Sash against your," he stopped and glanced into the bag. The first Wu he was the Eye of Dashi, "Eye of Dashi! The game is last one standing on the puzzle board wins."

"Fine Jack." Wuya said, an evil look in her eyes.

"Lets Go! Xiaolin Showdown!" they yelled. Suddenly the ground beneath Wuya and Jack ruptured and a huge puzzle board came out of the ground. It lifted the two of them high into the air. Two large pillars shot out the ground and lifted the Xiaolin Warriors up and Chase into the air so they could view the showdown. The puzzle board was a large puzzle that had eight square pieces that made up a picture of a swirling black dragon. It looked as if one square was missing so the other pieces could move around. A thick red square rim was around the movable squares. Jack was at one end and Wuya at the other. Jack's and Wuya's stolen Shen Gong Wu floated above the board.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" the two yelled and charged each other.

"Who do we root for?" Omi asked.

"I personally hope its Jack. Wuya is much more dangerous than him," Kimiko said. Rai wasn't so sure Kimiko's statement was true. What if Jack was the dragon of darkness? Well if he was then they'd have to get him on their side before Chase could. They should have the advantage. After all, none of them ever tried to feed him to a huge T-Rex.

Wuya threw a punch at Jack but he ducked. He quickly moved around her and scurried away.

"Third Arm Sash!" he yelled. The sash came to life and clenched its end into a fist and swung at Wuya. Wuya easily dodged and ran at Jack. She jumped into the air and tired to deliver kick to Jack's chest but the sash caught her ankle and threw her at the edge. She whirled in the air and landed just at the edge.

"I see you're finally practicing with the Shen Gong Wu," she said. Jack smirked.

"Yes I have for your information." Jack lied. As a matter of fact, he hadn't been practicing at all. The Wu had always been sitting in his Wu case, untouched except when he did his chores and showdowns. He didn't know how he had gotten so good but he had. He just chalked it up to all the time he had been using them had finally paid off. Wuya held up the Eye of Dashi and aimed it at Jack.

"Eye of Dashi!" she yelled. A lightning bolt shot out of the necklace and went right for Jack. Jack yelped and quickly lunged to the side just in time.

Jack landed on his stomach with a thud. He rolled over as Wuya was coming down at him, her foot aimed for his chest. He rolled out of the way and quickly got to his feet. Wuya cursed, not happy that Jack was able to avoid her attack. Chase seemed to be having the opposite reaction, however. His eyes were lit up with anticipation and a wicked smile played across his face. H was enjoying the showdown. He watched Jack's every movement. He noticed how much more fluid like me moved. He was able to dodge all of Wuya's attacks and retaliate. He was defiantly improving.

Jack backed away from Wuya but she quickly advanced on him. Suddenly the puzzle square they were on shook a bit. Jack quickly ran to another one and Wuya jumped back to square she had previously been on. The square moved into the empty spot. Wuya looked at the moved square in shock.

"The spaces move?" she asked.

"It's a Xiaolin Showdown. Did you really expect that there wouldn't be a twist?" Jack asked. Wuya snarled at him and ran at him Jack jumped away from her as she threw a punch at him. The space Wuya was on shook and moved. She barely got off before it moved.

Jack again sent the Third Arm Sash at Wuya. This time he hit her and sent her sprawling to the ground. She got up and leapt at Jack as the space she was on moved. The showdown progressed, Jack attacking and evading Wuya, while Wuya seemed to have the worse luck with the spaces.

Every time she would go to attack Jack, he would run or jump off of his space and when she would land, it would move. She would get off in time but as time went on, the spaces stopped shaking before moving and started moving faster.

Jack jumped to the side as Wuya shot another lightning bolt at him, but she had planned it. She quickly ran up to him and punched him in the gut. He was sent flying across the board and off the edge. He started to fall but the Third Arm Sash shot out and grabbed the board. He hung there as Wuya started laughing.

"All that practice, and you are still a loser Jack. You will never amount to anything," Wuya taunted as she walked towards Jack. Jack looked around, trying to think of a way out of this mess.

It didn't seem like there was a way out, until Jack looked at the center space. Something inside him told him it was going to move, and soon. If he wanted to stay in the game, he was going to have to get to space right as it moved. Jack started swinging, pumping his legs to make himself build momentum.

"What are you…" Wuya stopped talking as Jack swung faster and on the upswing the sash let go of the board. Jack flew up towards the space right as it moved and made an opening for him. He flew up through the opening and landed on his feet. He turned and smirked at Wuya.

"What?! How!?" Wuya exclaimed in confusion. Jack just kept smirking. He held up three fingers.

"Three," he said and dropped one finger.

"Two," he again dropped a finger.

'One," he said as his eyes started glowing with malice.

"Zero," he tucked his final finger away and the space Wuya stood on moved and she fell off of the puzzle board and down to the ground.

The puzzle board disappeared and the pillars of earth sank back into the ground. Wuya landed on the ground with a thud and Jack was slowly lowered down to his feet, all the Wu in hand.

"Well it looks like I win. I'd stay and gloat, but I have Wu to shelve." Jack reached into his Wu pile and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" he yelled. He swiped the air and a swirling vortex appeared.

"See ya all later," Jack laughed and jumped through the vortex and was gone.

"Come Wuya, we're leaving," Chase said as he tucked the Shadow of Fear under his arm and helped Wuya to her feet. Chase smiled at the young monks and in a flash of black fire him and Wuya were gone.

A/N; well that's the end of that chapter. So review and vote. The final results and the winner will be revealed in the next chapter. So see you all later.


	4. Feelings of the Heart

**Chapter Four**

**Feelings of the Heart**

TseuTsumi; Hello! I welcome you all to the first ever… Jack pairing results show. invisible audience roars.

Chase; How can you have a results show when there is no stage?" Chase looks around at the pure white void they all stand in.

TseuTsumi; Like this! Summons up red Heylin magic and spreads it around. A massive stage appears with all of the contestants on chairs behind curtains, five in all. Jack now sits in a black throne with a crown next to him on a pedestal for the winner.

TseuTsumi; Now for the rest of the chapter I shall interrupt and we shall eliminate one of the contestants until there is only one left. So first, let me introduce to you the contestants. motions towards the curtains. Behind curtain number one is the master of all things evil, dark, and kitty like…Its Chase Young! Curtain raises to reveal Chase Young. Chase just nods. Next is the leader of the Xiaolin Monks and the sexiest Brazilian ever! Raimundo Pedrosa! Fangirls and fanboys scream and whistle. Rai just smiles and his teeth ping. Thirdly is the spirit of herself. The one and only dragon of fire…Kimiko Tohomiko. Curtain raises and again fanboys and fangirls go nuts. The next contestant is that feline loving, leather wearing beauty…Katnappe, also known as Ashley! Katnappe shreds the curtains with her claws and purrs.

TseuTsumi; What did you do that for?!

Katnappe; They were ugly.

TseuTsumi;…I'll get you for that. snaps fingers. Bucket of water appears above Katnappe and empties contains on her. She hisses and runs off stage. I win. Now the last contestant but certainly not the least. The ex-heylin witch herself, Wuya! Curtain lifts revealing Wuya and people cheer.

TseuTsumi; Now these are all the people you all voted for. If there are people you don't like up here, just remember, everyone got to vote and these are the contestants. Now on with the chapter and we will be right back after these few paragraphs.

A purple swirling vortex manifested in Jack Spicer's evil lair. Jack lumped out and it closed behind him.

"What a morning," he yawned. He put the Shen Gong Wu away in his glass cabinet and locked it up. He yawned again and took a look at his watch. It was now six thirty four. He yawned once more before he felt his eyes getting heavy.

"I could use some shut eye," he mumbled as he started to undress. He took off his ruined Jack-pack. 'Damn Raimundo. Now I have to fix it. I'll get him for that,' he thought. He took off his coat and shoes. He slipped his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. He removed his belt and undid his pants. He let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He removed his socks and laid back on the couch. He looked his tired body over. He was still lean, like he had always been, but recently his body had hardened some. He took off his fingerless gloves and put one arm under his head and the other rested on his stomach. His skin was soft and smooth but he could feel the slightly hardened muscles under his pale flesh.

He had gotten a little stronger, not much but he no longer had any excess body fat and he looked good, for an albino Goth kid. Jack shut his eyes and his thought drifted. Before he even knew it he was asleep on his couch and the etchings of a dream came into his mind.

TseuTsumi; Yes and now it's time for our first elimination. Now once again the contestants are Chase, Raimundo, Kimiko, Katnappe, and Wuya.

Raimundo; I bet its Wuya.

Wuya; Why do you think its me?!

Rai; Because, you're a 1500 year old witch hag and no one really likes you.

Wuya; You impudent little snot. I should vaporize you.

Rai; Yeah, but you're powerless, remember.

TseuTsumi; Well…Rai the truth is you are the one who was voted off first.

Rai; WHAT?!

TseuTsumi; Yeah…you are the person with the least votes.

Rai; How many did I have?

TseuTsumi; Two.

Kimiko; (giggles)

Wuya; Ha! In your face!

Chase; …

Rai; What! Only two. You miss counted!

TseuTsumi; No I did not. You have been eliminated from the competition for Jack. Now please leave.

Rai: No way I got less votes that Wuya!

TseuTsumi; Rai… leave before I am forced to make you leave.

Rai; There is no way…

TseuTsumi; Release the fangirls and fanboys! (Fangirls and fanboys rush on stage and carry Rai away as he screams for help.) There, now let us go on with the story.

In Jack's dream

Jack was running. His legs were pumping with all their might and his chest burned with the lack of oxygen. He couldn't stop though; if he did he was dead. He was running down a long hallway. The hall was made of onyx bricks and torches hung on the wall, the light from them refracting off the black shiny walls.

Jack ran and ran until he felt his boot catch on something. He looked down as he felt the forces of gravity take hold of him and noticed he had tripped on a stone that had been sticking up slightly. Jack heard the footsteps of his pursuer. Jack scrambled to his feet and took off down the hallway as fast as he could. His pursuer was closing in.

Jack could see an opening up ahead on the left. Jack ran faster, the sound of his hunters footsteps gaining echoed behind him. Jack turned down the opening and ran down it. He kept running and running, his sides burning with the pain of a massive stitch. He had to get away. He was slowing down and his hunter was going faster. Jack kept going, until he hit a dead end.

TseuTsumi; And with that I am pleased to announce that it's time for another contestant elimination.

Wuya; I bet it's going to be little Kimiko next.

Kimiko; What? Why me?

Wuya; well you're short, have major anger issues, and mostly everyone likes you with Raimundo. Rai's screams of agony and pain can be heard from off stage along the sounds of the fans ripping his clothes off.

Kimiko; I say it's going to be you. After all, your over fifteen hundred years old. That's a huge age difference. And like Jack could ever love you with all the abuse you've shown him. Besides, I bet I got more votes than you.

Wuya; Yeah, in your dreams!

Kimiko; Oh, nice come back. Are you mad because all you have is like three fans. No one really likes you Wuya!

Wuya; You want to so shrimp.

Kimiko; Bring it on witch hag! (Cat fight ensues.)

TseuTsumi; Actually…both of you are eliminated. (Cat fight stops.)

Kimiko and Wuya; WHAT!?

TseuTsumi; Both of you are eliminated. If you had listened you would have heard that I was eliminating two contestants this time. Wuya you only got three votes while Kimiko got thirteen.

Kimiko; HA! I did get more votes then you.

Wuya; I don't need this! (storms of stage.)

Kimiko; I got more votes! I got more votes! (Brags as she follows Wuya off stage.)

TseuTsumi; Well everyone that leaves the two finalists. Chase Young and Katnappe. Who will be the lucky winner to get Jack's heart? The winner will appear in the dream. So which one of you do you think will win?

Chase; It will be me. It's obvious. A lot of people like ChasexJack.

Katnappe; Whatever! I an purrfect for Jack. There was some obvious chemistry between us when I came into the series. Besides, I've known him longer.

Chase; The only chemistry you had with Jack was the kind that makes toxic fumes that kills everyone in the room.

Katnappe; You dragon wannabe!

Chase; Cat-lover!

TseuTsumi; Lets get back to the chapter before a fight breaks out and I end up in the middle!

Jack turned around and pressed his back against the wall. He was trapped. He had nowhere to go and his hunter now stood before him. A wicked smile greeted him along with hungry eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Jack asked, his voice cracking over almost every word.

"You know what I want Jack," his hunter said as they walked towards him. They walked up until Jack's and their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"I-I l-love you," Jack stuttered.

"I know you do," his love said with a grin.

"I loved you since I first saw you. I…I just couldn't admit it."

"And now it's too late Jack." His love was angry now. Their eyes held nothing but hate as they started into his frightened ruby orbs.

"Please don't do this…" Jack begged, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Too Late." Those two words were all his love said before shoving their hand into his chest. Jack screamed in agony as he felt their slender fingers wrap around his heart.

"I love you, Ashley," Jack choked out just before the blond girl in the black leather cat suit ripped his heart out.

TseuTsumi; And there you have it. The winner is Katnappe! (Confetti rains down from above as the crowd cheers.)

Katnappe; Thank you! Thank you! Thank all of you who voted for me and Jack!

Chase; How could I lose to that cat?

TseuTsumi; Well Chase you got a total of fifteen votes while Katnappe got eighteen. So she wins. Send in the fangirls and fanboys! (Again fangirls and fanboys swarm and carry off Chase before he could get away.) And that's it for the contest. However, all suggestions are still welcome, and I haven't decided yet if the pairing is a one sided pairing, doomed from the start, or if they both will love each other. So review, comment, suggest, and have a wonderful day.

Jack screamed and rolled off the bed. He hit the cement floor of his evil lair with a loud smack. He slowly pushed himself off of the floor and got to his knees.

"What a nightmare," he said out loud to himself.

"Oh, did Jackie have a bad dream? Does he need someone to hold him as he cries about it?" someone asked, the sarcasm plain in the tone of their voice. Jack's head snapped up. He'd know that voice anywhere. At the top of the stairs stood the girl who had just killed him in his dream. The girl he had confessed his secret love to in his mind not two minutes ago.

"What do you want Katnappe?" he asked as he quickly got up and put on his pants.

"I came to see you Jack," she said and his heart stopped. She had come to see him? Jack shook any hopes of her coming to confess she loved him from his mind. So she had come to see him. The real question was why.


End file.
